Destined to Be Free
by I'm a Nerd and Proud
Summary: Nipkey, Dobby's mother, tells him and his adopted sister Inky about the house-elf Minky, who basically started the Malfoy's house-elf line. The only catch is, that back then, Minky was not a 'house'-elf but just an elf. (Written for the QLFC Round 4! I don't own Harry Potter. OC based story!)


**Destined to Be Free**

 **Team: Kenmare Kestrels**

 **Position: Chaser 2**

 **Creature: House-Elf**

 **Beta: RainyDaysAndGoodBooks**

 **Prompts: 9- (song) Born to Die by Lana Del Ray; 10- (setting) lake; (dialogue) "I'll survive. I always do."**

 **Characters: Dobby, Minky (OC), Nipkey (OC), and Porky (OC).**

Ever since Dobby could remember, his favorite story growing up was the one about the house-elves when they were only elves. He liked to imagine being back in that time before wizards and witches took over their lives— the time when they lived on their own.

His mother, Nipkey, always told him about the stories when they had some free time. It was rarer as Dobby got older, but, somehow, they still made time for it.

Nipkey was an older house-elf now, with large floppy ears, large jade green eyes, and a battered, oversized piece of fabric that she always wore. She had named Dobby after his father, who, after fighting for freedom for his future child, had been killed by Master Malfoy.

Nipkey and Dobby Sr. had only ever had one child and Dobby Sr. hadn't been able to meet his son because of his untimely death.

So, to honor Dobby Sr.'s memory, Nipkey told her son all about their heritage. She raised her son to be just like his father, to want something better for himself, and to fight for the house-elves rights.

Nipkey was old and unable to do it, having taken one too many hits. Her left leg had been broken and didn't heal right, so she walked with a limp. Her back was covered in scars from taking the beatings for her son and the other house-elves.

At night, when all was quiet, Nipkey would talk about their heritage. She'd tell her small family whatever they needed to hear to get through the day. At the moment, Nipkey was settling down beside her son and leaning against the wall, preparing for another evening of story-telling.

The rest of the house-elves were settling in as well. Dobby sat in front of his mother, his bulbous green eyes shining in anticipation and a bright smile stretching across his face.

"Oh, do tell us the story," Dobby begged.

A younger house-elf, Inky, sat on Dobby's lap, a huge smile adorning her thin lips. Inky was only a year old and lived for the stories Nipkey would tell.

Nipkey had sort of adopted Inky when her mother had died in childbirth—her father was consumed with grief and unable to take care of Inky.

"Please, Auntie Nipkey!" Inky said as well, stumbling over some of the words.

The old house-elf chuckled weakly. "Alright, alright." She smiled. "Is anyone else joining us?" She glanced at the others.

A house-elf strolled over and plopped down. The skinny house-elf, Jinky, was constantly chided by his parents for his interest in abnormal concepts.

Nipkey smiled at Jinky. "Many years ago...there was a young elf by the name of Minky…"

Minky was a young, beautiful elf. She had smooth skin, big, wide, gray eyes, and she wore some animal skins. She was small, barely reaching the average height of an elf.

Minky lived with a tribe of elves in the middle of the Forbidden Forest. Rarely did anything come to their part of the forest, as the Elves didn't bother anyone. Besides, the magic they held within their tiny bodies helped them hide from anything that would hurt them.

She spent most of her time walking along the small lake the elves had nearby with her best friend, Porky. Porky was a little taller than Minky, with wide blue eyes and tanned skin—all in all, a very handsome elf.

The elves lived together peacefully. They did not cause problems for any other magical creatures. They kept to themselves, yes, and they did not bother anyone.

That day, Minky and Porky were helping some other elves do their chores by watching over the children. Minky stood by the lake, watching as the children played together. She smiled as Porky lifted one of the toddlers and playfully threw him up in the air before catching him.

It was as they were playing that things began to change for the elves.

"Everyone, there is a meeting in the Square! Hurry!" a frantic voice called, full of urgency.

Minky and Porky glanced at each other. They gathered the children and went to the Square, where the tribe of elves were huddled. Minky stood beside Porky and held onto a young toddler while they waited for the parents to get their kids.

It was then that Minky noticed creatures she had never seen before.

They were three times the height of Minky, pale skinned, dressed in funny robes, and holding pieces of wood in their hands. It confused Minky.

"Quiet down, everyone," the leader of the elves stated firmly, eyeing the younger generation. "Now, we have some guests."

One of the funny looking creatures stepped forward. "Hello, elves. As to what we are—I'm sure that you're all wondering—we are wizards."

Minky turned to Porky. "What's a wizard?"

"I don't know," Porky answered, scratching his head. They turned back to the wizards.

"We are here to grant you work."

The word 'work' caused a ripple of whispers to be heard. The elves loved to work. They were low on work since they had their magic and were comfortable in their homes.

"Work….wouldn't that be interesting?" Minky asked Porky, her curiosity raised.

"Something smells fishy," Porky said, watching the wizards warily.

"Sorry," a dirtier elf by the name of Fishy said, frowning at Porky.

Porky shook his head. "Not you, Fishy. Something about these wizards doesn't feel right."

Fishy huffed slightly and then turned to walk somewhere else.

Porky turned to Minky, hearing her muffled giggles. "What are you laughing about?"

"You!" Minky whispered. "I'm laughing about you. You offended Fishy!"

"I didn't mean to," Porky defended himself. A nearby elf shushed them.

The wizards were speaking about jobs such as cleaning homes, supporting and taking care of wizards' children, helping out at shops, and much more. It all sounded simply delightful.

Porky, however, wasn't convinced. The elves were supposed to get a house of some sort and get help to make their village more comfortable. The wizards promised them this.

Porky was unable to stop Minky and the others from deciding to work for the wizards.

Each elf family was assigned to one wizarding family. Porky was assigned to a noble pure-blood family, the Blacks, while Minky was assigned to another pure-blood family by the name of Malfoy.

Minky learned quickly that her wizard preferred to be called "Master", or else she'd get whipped. Everything that she had been promised was a lie. She had lost her friends and family, since she was an only child and her parents were older. She wasn't allowed to even visit anyone.

Her "Master" burned her pretty clothes with contempt and forced her into a rag-like cloth that barely covered her body; nor did it protect her from the chilly nights in the attic.

She wasn't allowed to eat any food unless the wizards had no use for it anymore—she had to pick it out from the garbage. She could only hope that her life would become easier.

One night, Minky was trying to sleep, unable to push away her raging thoughts. Her "Master" was beginning to become frustrated with her.

Minky always asked to go visit Porky. She kept wondering if her friends and family dealt with the same torment. She really hoped not.

She lay beside the window, staring up at the sky as she sighed. The floors were damp tonight because of the rain earlier; Minky was freezing. She had only ever once asked for a blanket from her "Master". It had not ended well.

" _Master?" Minky began, stepping into the drawing room._

 _Her "Master"lifted his head and turned to glare at her._

 _Minky knew she was not supposed to bother him while he was in the drawing room, but she had to ask. The nights were becoming colder as it was late September and winter was getting closer._

" _What have I told you about bothering me while I'm working?" her Master barked._

 _Minky cowered a little under his glower. "Minky needed to ask Master something….." She stumbled over her words and this earned her a harsher glare._

" _Well get on with it, idiot!"_

 _She winced, swallowing the lump in her throat before she spoke. "May… may Minky have a blanket? Please?"_

 _Her Master laughed at her, a derisive sneer on his face. "And why would I give you a blanket?"_

" _Th—the attic is so cold!" Minky tried to explain, but she was stopped when her"Master" stood._

 _She shrunk into herself as he pulled off his belt. She knew what was coming as she had received a few whippings after coming to Malfoy Manor. "Please, Master, no! No whipping Minky! Please!" Tears flooded her eyes as her "Master" told her to turn and to be still._

 _She received five whippings that evening._

Never did Minky bother asking for blanket again.

She instead used her magic to warm her body and risked her "Master" finding out. She knew she could leave this place if she needed to, but her "Master" would be able to track her. She was his slave ,bound to him forever.

She loathed herself for ever believing those wizards all that time ago.

If only she had listened to Porky…

"What happened next, Nipkey?" Inky asked, her eyes wide with hope that Minky would be alright. Dobby was sitting beside Inky, both on the edge of their seats.

Nipkey swallowed thickly. "Porky was bought by the Malfoy family. He was to breed with Minky and have children. The Black family allowed this, as long as they had the first born son," she explained. "Minky and Porky had five children. Two of which were boys and three girls."

"Did Minky and Porky ever see their lake again?" Dobby asked.

Nipkey shook her head. "No. They did not. But, however, Minky would tell her children each night _'We'll survive because I'll survive. I always do_.' It's a sad story really; Minky and Porky dreamt of their lake often."

Dobby was dejected by the news.

"So we're related to Minky and Porky?" Inky asked, ignoring her cousin's sad mood.

Nipkey nodded, a small smile on her face.

"Wow. Do they live happily ever after?"

"No, of course they don't," Dobby said, causing Inky to face him. "They're _slaves_."

"And what are you going to do about it? We're house-elves! We love to work for our Masters!" Inky replied.

Nipkey saw her husband shining through in Dobby. She smiled gently at the sight and she knew one day, Dobby would be free. He was not meant for this life and she could only pray that she would be there to see him become a free elf.


End file.
